


Starlight, Star Bright

by loudspeakr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Old Together, One-Shots, Road Trips, Soulmates, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Linkstar played a little part in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, Star Bright

> _There are many more stars than people, so it’s not really that big of a deal that you’ve got one named after you, but it’s a very nice gesture in my opinion. Especially for a birthday present. Happy Birthday, Link.  
>  _ _From,  
>  _ _Rhett_

* * *

 

**i.**

As soon as he sets his keys down on the bench, Link feels the exhaustion settle in. It’s been a long day, having stayed back at work to finish some tasks off. And even though a lot of today was spent celebrating his upcoming birthday with his colleagues, all he really wants to do is to curl up in bed for the night. But as Link listens to the chatter of his family in the other room, he knows sleep is impossible for the moment.

He walks into the living room where his sons are sitting cross-legged on the floor. Lincoln is showing Lando his brand new Lego set, freshly built. Link feels the smile before it comes, admiring the way his eldest son is patiently explaining each component to his youngest. They pause when they see their father, saying their hellos before launching back into their conversation.

Christy appears from the next room and presses a kiss into Link’s stubbly cheek. “Hi, baby.”

Link can see the tiredness in his wife’s face, as his fingers go to seek hers. “How was your day? The kids give you any trouble?” Christy’s touch is soft and warm around Link’s hand.

She chuckles, kind eyes darting to the boys on the floor. “Of course. They’re yours after all.”

Link grins. “Go up to bed, darlin’. I’ll watch them ‘til bedtime.”

“Oh, you’re a sweet thing.” Christy pecks her husband on the lips and makes her way up the stairs to rest.

Leaving his boys to their discussion, Link busies himself by tidying up, collecting pencils and books left strewn about after the children’s lessons. Eventually, he finds Lily reading in the study room, her head bent over a book. Link steps over to her quietly, placing the stationery on the table, and kneels down to move the hair – her mother’s hair – from her face. She looks up at him.

“Hi, Daddy.”

Link clumsily sits himself down next to her, folding limbs that are too long for such a small space. “Hey, Lil.” He sets an arm securely around her and looks at her book. “Watcha readin’ there?”

She props it up for him to see. “It’s about space. This page is about stars.”

It’s the perfect conversation starter. “Come here, I got somethin’ to show you.”

Link stands from their nook, pulling Lily up with him. He takes her dainty hand and leads her outside onto their unfinished patio.

“Daddy,” comes the small voice beside him, as he squints up above them.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“What are we looking for?”

The Los Angeles night sky is too polluted to be anything spectacular, but he can still see hundreds, thousands of stars dotted across the dark expanse. Thankfully, his neighbours seem to have turned in for the night, leaving only the chirping of crickets for the two of them to relish. Link thinks back to the star map Rhett had shown him earlier, pointing to a particular area.

“There’s a star up there that’s named after me.”

“No, there’s not. You can’t do that.”

“You can,” Link says, amused by his daughter’s adamant response. “Rhett bought Daddy a star for his birthday.”

He swallows down a pang of guilt, remembering his initial reaction to the gift. To be fair, it was partly Rhett’s fault, his delivery leading Link to believe he was getting a miniature horse for his birthday. Who follows a book called _Teaching Mini Horses To Drive_ with a freaking star? Try as he might, he can’t complain; it really is the nicest gesture. It isn’t the first time Link’s thanked his lucky stars – he giggles at his choice of words – for Rhett’s loyal friendship.

Slowly, Lily’s eyes widen, full of wonder, and focus on the cluster her father is pointing at. “Does it have a name?”

Link’s laughing now. “Yeah, Linkstar.”

“ _Linkstar_.” Lily isn’t giggling along with him like he thought she would; instead she repeats it to herself, carefully, over and over again until she’s firmly grasped it in her vocabulary. When she’s done, she looks back up at her father, blue eyes on blue. “I like it.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, it means you’re up there, too. I just have to look and you’ll be with me.” She flashes a toothy grin, threading her little fingers through his.

“That’s right, baby. Always.”

* * *

**ii.**

The ruckus coming from the backseat is about all Link can take. He doesn’t usually yell, not really, but he might just need to make an exception for this. There’s six of them on this camping trip – both Link and Rhett, and all four sons – and it’s late, he’s too exhausted for this. All he wants to do is get there, but traffic was unusually busy on their way out of town, and Rhett had forgotten his phone so they went back for that. But finally, _finally_ , they’re almost there, and even though the boys are getting restless – which is okay because the men are as well – they’re so, so close to arriving.

First thing’s first, however: surviving the car trip.

“Okay, boys! We get it!” Link swings around in his passenger-side seat, his sudden uproar startling the younger boys out of their argument. Locke and Lincoln right at the back aren’t worried, their attention returning to their handheld games, but Shepherd falls quiet and Lando’s bottom lip begins to wobble out of fear that Daddy will yell again, ever the sensitive one. So Link retreats, turning back to face the front.

Rhett throws a glance in his direction, bags under his eyes alluding to his mood. “Was that necessary? They’re just tired.”

“Yeah, well, so am I.” Sighing, Link adjusts his glasses and peers out the windscreen. “How far out are we now?”

“Shouldn’t be more than thirty minutes, maybe thirty-five.”

They sit in blissful quiet for a little while, sleep threatening to take Link over, until the smooth ride is interrupted by a loud popping noise and Rhett’s pulling over again. Yet another delay.

Wide awake now, Link throws his door open and heads around the hood to Rhett, who’s already inspecting the damage. It’s the front tyre on the driver side, the blasted tyre that they’d only just gotten replaced, it had cost them far too much in Link’s opinion, and now it’s freaking blown up, and they’re in the middle of nowhere with two teenagers and another two on the verge of becoming teenagers themselves. He’s itching his head in frustration, trying to keep himself in check, not wanting to explode in front of everyone again. Rhett’s on the phone, the mechanic will be here in twenty minutes and that’s not soon enough, but they’ll have to make do.

The boys aren’t fussed – _of course_ the tyre blew up before they even got there – and they all pile out of the car to stretch their legs. It doesn’t matter that their camping trip is on hold for now, they’re still excited to be together like this again, just the boys, and it’s getting harder for Link to stay mad at what’s going on. He leaves Rhett to deal with the mechanic, who has just arrived and is fiddling about with his tools. The guy reminds Link of Goorgen, and he’s wondering how his moustached friend is doing, having not spoken to him in a few years now.

Gathering the kids, Link huddles with them away from the action around the tyre, and they decide to play Eye Spy, which is difficult in the dark, but there’s not much else to do and it won’t be too long until they're back on the road again. So Link chooses Locke to start – Locke who is almost as tall as Link now and will keep growing, much like his father had at his age – and they go a few rounds without much trouble, until soon, it’s Lincoln’s turn. His letter is L, and they’re beginning to find there isn’t much out here starting with L. It isn’t Lando, or Link, or Lincoln himself, and it isn’t the lake to their right, or the lizard that’s nowhere to be seen. It isn’t the leaves on the ground, or the lines on the road, or the lights on the lamp posts, or the lights on the truck, or _any_ of the lights at all.

Link’s beginning to fall asleep again – this is taking _forever_ , and Lando’s already snoring on the ground beside him – so he tilts his head back and looks up, where there are great big planets and galaxies and other universes, and if what Rhett believes is true, there are other Links and Rhetts and Landos and Lincolns out there doing other things, probably already at camp, definitely guessing correctly at their own games of Eye Spy, and suddenly it’s occurring to Link, the answer.

He’s smirking when he says it. “Is it Linkstar?”

Lincoln lights up at his father’s answer. “Yes!” And he’s pointing at something up there, and even though Link doesn’t think it’s the right direction at all, he congratulates his son on a good round. Giving up on the game, he turns to find Rhett has been watching them all this time, his face beaming at Linkstar’s mention, as he calls out, it’s done, the mechanic’s packed up, they can go.

They all climb back into the truck, Link placing Lando gently back into his seat, banking the memory of what might be the last time he’ll ever be able to carry his son like this, and they’re off again, finally on their way.

* * *

**iii.**

“Come on, Jade. Go piddle.”

Link’s tugging on her leash, attempting to coax the dog into relieving herself. The little Dachshund looks up at her owner, sneezes, and returns to sniffing the garden bed. Sighing, Link checks the time.

It’s late afternoon, day turning to dusk, and the party is well under way in his backyard; the sound of pleasant conversation over faint pop music emanates through the neighbourhood. Link must have shaken hundreds of hands today, accumulated hand-touches rivalling only that day at the convention long ago when he was just a kid. _Monorail, monorail._ He chuckles at the memory, checking back on Jade’s progress. She’s scratching around now, looking for the right spot, but just as she’s about to do the deed, there’s a bark coming from behind them, and she’s immediately distracted by her best friend galloping up to her.

Barbara’s coat is significantly thinner than the last time Link saw her, eyes now visible behind her creamy white curls. Following her are the McLaughlins dressed to the nines, Jessie in a lovely sundress and the boys – now young men – in shirts and ties, all waving their hellos and promises to catch up with Link before heading out to the back to join the party. Rhett is led by Barbara straight up to Link and Jade, her pink leash grasped in his right hand. He lifts his sunglasses up into his styled hair as soon as they’re standing side by side.

“Hey, man.” He clasps Link’s hand in his and shakes. “Taking a break?”

“ _She_ is,” Link gestures to his pet, who licks a swipe up Barbara’s nose. “But I’m enjoying the quiet. It’s been a hectic day.”

They pause for a moment, watching their dogs socialise. Peering up at his oldest friend, Link notes the beginnings of grey hair sprouting on Rhett’s temples. He frowns, his hand coming up defensively to his own peppering coif. They’re a long way away from the boys they used to be, the last of their children just about to pack up and leave home. Now all they have are their jobs, their loving wives, empty homes, and each other. It’s a startling realisation.

As if on cue, Lando emerges from the house, his graduation gown billowing in his hurry, cap in hand. He calls out to his father – _“Come on, Dad!”_ _–_ to which Link shouts a quick _I’ll be there in a minute_ and watches as his youngest scurries off to enjoy his moment in the spotlight.

“Can you believe it?” Link asks, turning to Rhett. “Feels like they were babies only yesterday.”

“Tell me about it. We were just celebrating Shep’s graduation, and now little Lando?” Rhett sniffs mockingly, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. His dry humour goes straight over Link’s head.

“I still haven’t gotten him a gift. He leaves tomorrow, man.” There’s a panic now, an uneasiness bubbling up from somewhere within him that Link hadn’t known existed before just now. This is it, another chapter of his life is over, his kids being all he’s known for so long. Before he can get a hold on himself, Rhett’s throwing an arm around him, pulling him snugly into his side, grounding him here to this moment. His friend regards him with gentle, sympathetic eyes.

“Hey, it’s alright, Link. He knows you love him – ain’t no gift can say that much.”

Those simple words tide the anxiety over, holding it back for now. It’s always been this way between them, ever since they were kids themselves, and while it unnerves Link just a little, the fact that he’s consistently the one needing reassurance, it never seems to bother Rhett, and that alone makes it okay for him. Most people have a memento from their childhood, a blanket or stuffed toy, to bring them back to reality, a symbol of who they truly are. Link has a whole person.

He sniffles, self-consciously wiping away tears that begin to brim over. “That’s not true.”

And when he meets Rhett’s confused gaze, there’s a small smile playing on his lips. He pointedly looks up, Rhett following along, and there, as perfect a vision as can be, twinkles the first of the night’s stars. Among them, Rhett immediately realises, is Linkstar.

In the rarest of occasions, Link watches as his best friend struggles for something, _anything_ to say. The man of witty charm has been rendered speechless. His eyes, awed and mesmerised, trail down again to Link beside him, who can’t help the tiny nugget of adoration he feels toward his friend, his soulmate. He claps a hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Let’s head back, brother.”

This time, it’s Link leading Rhett, their dogs happily in tow behind them.

* * *

**iv.**

The sun is setting, throwing rays of brilliant maple red, as people begin to filter out of the park, cars leaving one by one. A select few linger behind, prolonging their goodbyes. It was a perfect summer’s day, barely a cloud in sight, a cool breeze passing through; hardly the kind of weather you’d expect on an occasion like this.

Link is sitting on a bench away from the others, his black suit fast becoming too warm, too tight for his liking. He wants to take it off, at least loosen it at the neck, but when he does, it’ll mean the day is over, and he can’t think about another ending, not just yet. He watches as the McLaughlins politely shake the hands of remaining guests, puffy red faces, muted voices unwilling to disturb the peace. His own family stand by their closest friends, Christy fastened to Jessie’s side, arms linked in solidarity. He knows they’ll want to go home soon, but they wouldn’t leave him here alone; they’ll wait as long as he needs.

Alone. That’s what he is now, isn’t it? He’d played the steady, reliable shoulder to cry on today, his urge to look out for Jessie and the boys stronger than ever. But now nobody’s around, no more charade to keep up; he’s free to fall apart. Instead, Link grits his teeth, wanting to fight the tears. Breathing slowly to centre himself, he rakes a hand through his greying hair; the wings had grown back a few years ago, his haircut having proved too hard to maintain. But he didn’t mind. In truth, he had missed his old hairstyle, his hair back to going down as opposed to...

Link stands abruptly. He wants to run from here, he’s never been a sprinter, _he_ knew that, but he can feel the energy in his legs coiling for release. He can’t just sit here, where would that get him? Nowhere closer to where he really wants to be, that’s not a place for him, not yet.

All these years, through all of their jokes and banter about the subject, they both kind of just thought... Rhett was braver, more ambitious, far more careful. It was always Rhett bandaging Link up, laughing in that way he does, _did_ whenever his friend tripped or gagged on whatever disgusting thing it was they were eating. Link knew it was never malicious, knowing Rhett would drop everything in a heartbeat if it were ever serious. But he just assumed it would be him first – they both did. It should’ve been him. So why wasn’t it?

Why Rhett of all people?

Link doesn’t notice his clenched fists until his fingernails are jabbing painfully into his palms. Loosening them, he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, his right hand unexpectedly hitting paper. He’s trembling when he pulls it out, unfolding it carefully. The first tear falls, soaking into the page.

It was a stupid idea, really. He hadn't known what to do, how to commemorate his best friend, the one person he’s loved all his life. On a whim, he had begun typing, clicking on pages Rhett had been on decades before, trying to read through his tears. And before he could rethink himself, the payment had already gone through and the page was printing. He watched it process through the machine, inch by inch, unable to breathe. The ink had barely dried when he grabbed it violently from the tray, having stuffed it into his pocket, utterly embarrassed with himself. And here it is, somehow making its way here today, and now Link is looking at it, really looking for the first time.

_“Rhett, you gave me a star long ago, a single point of light to look over me. Now I have two.  
Always, Link”_

Link pulls his glasses from his face, tears falling freely now, as he traces his finger over the attached map, following the line between Linkstar and Rhettstar. And when he finally looks up, the last of the day’s sunlight is disappearing over the horizon, leaving behind a purple so deep it takes Link’s breath away. He presses the paper to his chest, hugging it close, no longer afraid of the day’s end.

Rhett will be here soon.

* * *

**v.**

The dust has barely settled behind Diane McLaughlin’s car, the headlights fading through the trees, when Link hollers out into the falling night. They’re alone, they’re here, finally. He dumps his pack onto the ground and takes a lap of their site, arms flailing with excitement.

“Link,” Rhett laughs at the boy, crossing his lean arms across his chest. He’s all limbs nowadays, his knobbly knees peeking out proudly from under his baggy shorts. “We gotta set up, ya know, before it gets too dark.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Reaching down for his pack, Link takes out the tent and his sleeping bag, arranging them on the ground to be set up.

It’s been months of waiting for the two friends, school and homework and friend dramas having dragged on for too long. But now it’s spring break, and rather than joining their friends at the pool all vacation long, both of them had decided to opt for one of their much-loved camping trips instead. This time, however, there would be one major difference. It took a lot of convincing with phone calls back and forth, strategising and coordinating their pleas, but soon, both fathers were saying yes – Link’s a day after Rhett’s – _yes_ , the boys could go camping by themselves for the first time. It didn’t even matter that they’d only been allowed on the condition of being checked in on once a day by one of their parents. They could do whatever they want for the other twenty-three-and-a-bit hours – it was going to be great.

Once the tent is built and their fire’s flickering before them, embers dancing up into the night air, the boys spend the beginning of their first night roasting marshmallows, squishing the gooey mess between graham crackers and chocolate. Even though they have so much space here to themselves, they still sit knee-to-knee on a single log Link had dragged out from the surrounding greenery.

“Psst, Link,” Rhett nudges his friend, whose face is stuffed full of s’mores.

Link chew-chew-swallows before looking around cautiously. Nothing but trees. “There’s nobody here, man. Why you whisperin’?”

Rhett ignores the question. “You ever think maybe there’s more out there?” And he points upwards into the mist of galaxies above them. His eyes go all funny, kind of like when he looks at all the candy in the corner store window, or when his girl Amber is talking sweet things at him. They’re wide and bright, and Link thinks he can almost see the entire sky swimming in his pupils.

Rhett’s still staring when Link moves off the log and lays down on the ground to get a better look, bundling up his jacket for a headrest. “You mean aliens?” He licks his lips nervously.

“No, man.” Rhett follows suit, laying himself down next to Link. “I mean –” He hums to himself, lost in thought, before continuing. “The other day, I read that we’re made of the same stuff as stars. Hydrogen, carbon, sulphur… That means you, me, Amber, our parents, Cole. We’re all made of stardust.”

“What, so we all came from space?”

“I don’t know how it works, man, but I’m sure it’s right. I can feel it.” And Link feels Rhett’s long fingers closing around his forearm, squeezing softly, as if to make sure he’s still there, that they’re still real. “We belong up there, Link. Both of us.”

The boys fall silent, Link hearing only the sound of a crackling fire and Rhett’s breathing beside him. He realises they’re matching each other breath for breath, the rise and fall of their chests mirroring the other’s. A chill goes through him, unrelated to the temperature, goosebumps rising rapidly on his arms and legs before subsiding in the fire’s warmth.

Link isn’t sure about being anything like stars; he feels too ordinary for that, too plain. He’s clumsy and shy and gets scared too easily. It feels like this with Leslie, his girlfriend: his palms are always sweating when he’s around her, and he can barely get a sentence out before his face turns red with embarrassment. He does like going with her – he’s pretty sure she likes it, too – but it’s never like that with Rhett. When they’re together, it really is like magic, like stardust. When he’s with his best friend, he doesn’t feel so ordinary after all.

The campfire begins to die out, its remnants glowing a deep red among the ashes. Above them, a single star burns brighter than the others, its light catching Link’s eye. It flickers before settling into a calm white radiance. The sight of it makes Link smile.

“Hey, Rhett?”

“Yeah, bo.”

“Do you think we’ll ever make it up there?” Link tilts his head toward his friend, who goes quiet for a moment, considering his answer. Then, finger by finger, Rhett releases his hold on Link’s arm before setting it on the ground between them, the exposed skin turning cold without Rhett’s touch.

“One day, Link. One day, we’ll go there together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rhett's slightly weird enthusiasm for Link's birthday present in GMM #456 - Do Pets Kill People? and its respective GMMore. I mean, I agree with Link that it totally seemed like Rhett was about to give him a mini horse, but goddamn, that flicker of disappointment in Rhett's face totally threw me for a loop. Can they just admit already that they have heart-eyes for each other and nobody else? GEEZ.
> 
> As always, your feedback is super, super appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
